


Hell Hath No Fury Like A Demon Scorned

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Series: Soul Creatures [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gross, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Magical, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Tongues, eating humans, grotesque, its not cannibalism if shes not human, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: Shadow was walking home from the store when she had and strang feeling that something was wrong.





	1. What Is This Feeling

Shadow had a small smile on her lips as she made her way back home, two large grocery bags in her arms. Shadow had been bonded to Patton for almost two months now and they have made fantastic progress. With his, and the rest of the groups, help Shadow now has the confidence and control to leave the house by herself for small amounts of time. She learned a way to hide her wings and tail for a small amount of time so she won't get harassed for them. Shadow had wanted to bake a cake but they didn't have any ingredient so she walked down to the store to get them. As she passed by some random shops she was hit with an overwhelming feeling of dread. Shadow was going to just ignore it but she looked to her right and saw a small path leading behind some of the shops. If someone was in danger Shadow shouldn't feel this much fear. Without realizing it her feet began to walk down the corridor. She rounded the corner and froze at the sight before her.

A group of five men were gathered around someone curled up on the ground, no, not someone, it was Patton. He was curled around himself, knees to his chest and arms covering his head. His pale blue shirt was soaked in dirt and blood, bruises were littering his skin like freckles. she could see her was struggling to breathe. Blood was oozing from his mouth and nose and Shadow could hear the men saying horrible things.

“You're still a little bitch huh?”

“No creature to save your pathetic ass.”

“He probably has a tiny pixy, just as useless as him.”

“Come on bitch why don't you scream for us, like the slut you are.”

  
They must have been people from his past. Shadow twitched, they were hurting him, humiliating him, there insults didn't even make sense, but they were hurting him. He was in danger, danger. danger.dangerdangerdangerdanger DANGER DANGER **DANGER!** Shadow dropped the bags she was holding, she began to shake. The men stopped when they heard a thud and turned to look at the teenage girl standing at the end of the corridor.

“Who’s this bitch?”

“Don't know boss, yo bitch! unless you want to end up on the pavement too you'll turn around and pretend you never saw anything.”

Shadow had her eyes on the floor, staring at it yet nothing. 

“Yo, you deaf or something fucker!”

Shadow leaned forward and grabbed her head, trying to stop herself.

“Um, what's going on?”

Then Shadow threw her head back and released a demonic roar. Her binds braking, allowing her wings and tail to slip out. She extended her wings to full size and whipped her tail rapidly, flexing her three-pronged claw. She straightened and looked at the men, Patton had crawled to the wall, using it to prop himself up. The men were about to say something, but the words died on their lips as the ends of Shadow's fingers morphed and grew into deadly talons. Before they could even think of calling to their soul creatures Shadow lunged at the group, letting out a war cry. 

Her claw entered on guys' shoulder and sliced a chunk off as she flew by. He screamed and clutched his shoulder as he fell to his knees. Shadow wasted no time, pivoting on the balls of her feet, and lunged at him once more. This time she hit his back, sliding threw with no resistance of bone. She lifted him on her claws and drove the other hand in, pulling the screaming man into. The others were stunned at her speed and skill, but Shadow wasted not even a second. She jumps the next guy, this one she drives her claws thought the back of his neck before pulling up and tearing his head from his body. Shadow went from one to the next, tearing them apart before straight-up mutilating their corpse. Shadow finished off the last guy before looking over her masterpiece of gore. Just then she thought of something. She just murdered five men and there was no way to easily explain what happened, she needed to get rid of the evidence. She looked to her right at Patton who looked shocked and horrified at what he just witnessed, Shadow wasn't sure she could do it. She finally had a happy life, love, a family, she didn't want Patton to be scared of her, but she also didn't want him or herself to be taken to jail. So Shadow made up her mind, she just hoped Patton would still see her as herself.


	2. Let's Fix This Mess

Turning back to the mess before her Shadow took a deep breath and opened her mouth. Forcing her jaw to unhinge and drop, she broke all the skin and let her whole jaw fall farther then she has ever let it. Seven tongues emerged from her throat and extended longer than possible, even for her. Her throat stretched and contracted becoming lumpy, Shadow closed her eyes, and her tongues set to work. They shot forth and each grabbed a piece of meat pulling it back into her mouth. Taking whole limbs and chunks of flesh she consumed everything, and Patton was beyond scared. He had never seen her jaw practically falling off, watching as she ate humans that were alive no less than five minutes. He watched her throat contract in each ring of lumps moving like a tube, then he got it. She had teeth or something in her throat so she could rapidly eat.

Shadow felt so sick, she wasn't used to eating so much, the meat tasted awful. It was so salty, and she kept getting stabbed with bone as it was crushed going down her throat. Thick globs of spit, hued black and red, were pouring from her lips. It flowed down her neck coating her shirt and pooling on the ground. Finally Shadow and got all the bits of human off the floor, she retracted four tongs leaving three still out. The three still left pressed themselves to the floor and began to rotate in a circular motion. She cleaned the blood off the ground and replaced it with the sent of her pheromone, which smelled like vanilla bean cake. With the mess no longer existing Shadow brought all her tongues back in her mouth and worked her jaw back into place, the lumps on her neck disappearing. 

Shadow took a deep breath and forced the nausea away, knowing it will be at its worst tomorrow, and turned to look at Patton. He was pale, still bleeding, and looked as if he was about the vomit. Slowly Shadow approached him, still covered in blood and saliva. 

** _“Can you hear me now?”_ **

Shadows voice echoed in his mind, since the beating began he was unable to reach her for some reason. 

“Y-ya”

Patton's voice was strained and hurt, Shadow needed to act fast. She crouched beside him and took his hand in hers.

** _“I'm about to do something I haven't done in a long time, please understand this hurts me a lot.”_ **

Before Patton could respond Shadow put his hand between her breasts so it was pressed against her chest, doing her best to keep it from the soaked areas. Then she began to sing. A cacophony of echoing demonic tones fell from her lips and an ethereal Melady strung itself through her voice. Patton watch as his injuries began to heal before him. His bruises disappear, the cuts closed, the blood faded away, even his clothes fixed themselves. As soon as he was healed Shadow's voice cut out and she began to cough violently. No longer in pain Patton jumped to her side, helping her through the fit. Soon she was breathing normally and the two sat in gentle silence.

** _“When I use my voice it feels like I'm being stabbed many times, no one knows why.”_ **

Patton held her close, not minding the mess, petting her gently as they sat in the aftershock of what just happened. Shadow stood up and walked over to the fallen groceries.

** _“Well, it looks like I'll need to get new ingredients.”_ **

Patton chuckled.

“Let's just leave them, I can tell you're on the verge of passing out.”

Shadow was about to argue when her knees gave out sending her tumbling forwards. luckily Patton caught her and picked her up bridal style, carefully supporting her wings and tail.

“Come on, I'll walk us home.


	3. Warmth and Love

When they got home the rest of the family was super worried about her condition, Patton told them he was attacked and shadow came to his aid. He took her to his room and put her in clean clothes before placing her on her nest, laying a blanket over her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and left to make dinner. As he opened the door three blobs of color ran past him and towards Shadow, it was the other soul creatures. Midnight landed on Shadow's chest, powering his flames to keep her warm. Princess was snuggled into the crook of her neck using her magic to play a soft lullaby. James was on her ankles, keeping her feet still and warm since he knew that was a problem for her. Patton smiled at the trio helping shadow feel better, since the first few days of her arrival the four of them have grown to be close friends. He said nothing as he closed the door, leaving a crack open incase the others wanted to leave.

The next day Shadow was clutching her stomach growling and crying, she knew this would happen. Patton, he was making her a special meal, it was a smoothie since anything too solid would make it worst. He entered with a strawberry vanilla shake and a pb&j smoothie, which tastes better then you might think. Midnight, princess and James in pursuit, taking there places they had the day before. Patton helped her slowly drink the smoothie and placed the shake beside her nest. 

“Your such a good girl to do this to save me. I'm so proud of you Shadow, thank you so much.”

He was petting her hair as he spoke, trying to comfort her through the pain. The others giving a concerned wine as Shadow let out a whimper.

** _“Thank you, Mister Patton, anything for you. They should have never crossed me.”_ **

Patton chuckled.

“You know how the saying goes, “hell hath no fury like a woman scorned” and you sure showed that.”

Shadow looks at Patton in surprise.

** _“I didn't even think you knew that quote, but your right.”_ **

Patton just laughs and went back to petting Shadow, her pain having just flared up. It has been a weird and frightening past two days, but in the end, they showed just how strong their bond had become. And Shadow proved just how far she will go to protect her owner, Patton couldn't have asked for a better soul creature.


End file.
